wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Neutron
Professor James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is the titular main protagonist of the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is named after the scientists James Isaac Newton, and James Chadwick, who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron" because of his very first discovery of the neutron. Jimmy is a young genius inventor, but his inventions seem to cause more destruction than anything and it is usually up to him to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard, and his parents Hugh, a bumbling car salesman and duck-lover, and Judy Neutron. His best friends are: dim-witted and overweight Carl Wheezer, robot dog Goddard, his on and off girlfriend Cindy Vortex, hyperactive Ultra-Lord loving Sheen Estevez, sensible and music loving Libby Folfax, and cool and suave Nick Dean, all of whom he usually takes on adventures and crazy expeditions and serve as a perfect foil to Jimmy's brilliance. Background Personality Jimmy is a very intelligent kid, having an impossible I.Q. of 210. In many episodes, his classmates are angered, because he is so smart and keeps outdoing them in anything math and science related. This brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. This usually leads Jimmy causing accidental trouble to Retroville. He designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, but more often they end up causing a bigger problem. They do put him exciting adventures though and make life more interesting. He is usually joined on his adventures and days of mischief by his best friends; Carl, Sheen, Goddard, Cindy, Libby and Nick and they serve as a perfect foil to Jimmy and one another. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon the camera enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the third season, however, he seems to stop Brain Blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with "Fundemonium" being the only episode that season to use the "Brain Blast!" sequence. Jimmy is a very nice guy, although sometimes he can be a bit arrogant and a know-it-all. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable around most people, mainly his friends and thinking he's above it all. Sometimes Jimmy can be unsympathetic to other people's feelings and can come off as a smart-alec or a nerd. He enjoys being the hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs and he strongly believes in himself. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party, that he throws at his parents' absence in the episode "Party at Neutron's". Despite his pride and arrogance, he cares for deeply for his friends and his family and does everything he can to help them. However, he does have a few weaknesses; one of them is his poor communication skills. It takes him hours to explain things the scientific way and people find his explanations hard to understand and would ask for a shorter and more understandable version of his story instead. Cindy calls him silver-tongued (in a sarcastic way) in the episode "Love Potion #976/J" as he finds it hard to express his feelings. He is also bad at art and often uses science to solve his non-science projects and even the simplest things. Although Jimmy is usually brave, he can be cowardly and have his friends do the hard and dangerous work for him, willing to put them in danger for the sake of his experiments and scientific career. Another one of Jimmy's flaws is that he's a bit of a stalker towards Betty and he has a bunch of holograms and nice photos of her in his lab and Goddard's hard drive. Sometimes, his crush on Betty can get the better of him and his efforts to impress her often cause trouble. Jimmy is insecure about his short stature, but he may be insecure about being a boy genius and he is mostly teased because of his ability to outdo everyone in everything science and math-related. Not to mention it is never said if there are other boy geniuses out there and Jimmy seems to be the only one in the whole world (as far as we know) and a few times, he is hinted to be lonely. Jimmy also tends not to take responsibility for his actions, learn from his mistakes or even admit when he's wrong. Usually, when his friends (particularly Cindy) try to warn him about the consequences of his actions or plans, he doesn't listen and does what he wants instead, out of pride. Jimmy also shown to be lazy, as he often puts off his chores for other things. As shown in a few episodes such as "Lights, Camera, Danger!", "Jimmy Goes to College" and "Win, Lose and Kaboom", Jimmy can be pretty gullible and that usually leads to him being in big danger or humiliated. Despite often being filled with pride, Jimmy also does have moments of humility, remorse and taking responsibility for what he's done. A perfect example would be in the movie when he starts crying and feeling sorry for himself, after realizing that everything was his fault. Then, he apologizes to his parents for what he did and for misbehaving and that he loves them. In the movie, the shorts and the pilot, he was nerdy, immature, childlike, rambunctious, shy, mischievous, naive and awkward, but since then, he's become more prideful, more of a leader, a bit of a know-it-all, a bit arrogant, and somewhat irritable. Physical Appearance Jimmy is a very cute 11-year-old boy genius. He has a disproportionately large forehead, blue eyes, and brown hair in a swirly cowlick. He is often teased because he is shorter than most boys of his age, though sometimes he appears to be the same height as his friends. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of a yellow atom. In the shorts and the films, he wore purple-blue shorts and brown loafers, but for the series proper, he switched to denim blue jeans and a pair of grey and white sneakers. His undergarments consists of red-orange plaid boxers and grey boxer briefs in the movie. He also wears his light blue lab coat with the same neutron symbol on the back (and sometimes his welding mask) during his course of lab work. In the pilot, he wore a red and white striped shirt instead of his trademark red one. A picture of him in this outfit can be seen several times in the show. When he goes to sleep, he wears a gray pajama shirt and red velvet pajama pants. PersonalityEdit Jimmy is a very intelligent kid, having an impossible I.Q. of 210. In many episodes, his classmates are angered, because he is so smart and keeps outdoing them in anything math and science related. This brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. This usually leads Jimmy causing accidental trouble to Retroville. He designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, but more often they end up causing a bigger problem. They do put him exciting adventures though and make life more interesting. He is usually joined on his adventures and days of mischief by his best friends; Carl, Sheen, Goddard, Cindy, Libby and Nick and they serve as a perfect foil to Jimmy and one another. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon the camera enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the third season, however, he seems to stop Brain Blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with "Fundemonium" being the only episode that season to use the "Brain Blast!" sequence. Jimmy is a very nice guy, although sometimes he can be a bit arrogant and a know-it-all. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable around most people, mainly his friends and thinking he's above it all. Sometimes Jimmy can be unsympathetic to other people's feelings and can come off as a smart-alec or a nerd. He enjoys being the hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs and he strongly believes in himself. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party, that he throws at his parents' absence in the episode "Party at Neutron's". Despite his pride and arrogance, he care Category:Martial Artists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Damsels Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Cowards